keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Adolar Lorgarn
Adolar Lorgarn was a Rugrezan Noble whose scheming lead to the great Keyvailen War. He would rise through Rugrez's nobility attaining the position of chanciloer of the king and after his assassination he would be crowned emperoer of the empire of Adolfa, which was made from severl kingdoms. Bio: Early Life: Adolar was born out of a political marriage between a Rogrezen Nobleman and a Samtain princess, the vary Union that Created the Dobanech- Najera pact. He grew up with his parents in their castle in Amrsborn. in his youth he attended the academy at Fondor, were he studied history. He was kicked out years later for his rather specist theories, stating that The Elves had kept Humanity back from achieving greatness. So kicked out of the academy and still possessing a lot of his parents money he traveled the world of Keyvaile exploring and learning. He visited great cities such as Newiek and occupied Inlawswee, old Battlefields such as Falstaf and Oduma, and the vast wilds of the East and West. During one such journey he got into a bar fight with a group of dwarves, earning a scar on his upper lip. Rising to Power: Years later he would receive news of his father’s death and that he was needed to rule over the family estate, so he returned to Rugrez, where he became a noted historian. Eventuly his writings attracted King Otto ii Blasitc and was invited to become his court historien. Years later he would witness the Dolbaech Roits when the elves angered at their treatment burned much of the city. He would help stop the riots and take the position of Chancior after his predecessor died during the roits. Emperor: A few years later King Otto was assassinated, leveing him regent of Rogrez. He would begain to expaned the realm Wich would anger the kingdoms of Kamalear and Rogrez. During the discord he was crowend emperor of Atofa the empire of man which consisted of the kingdoms of Rogrez, In-Dork, Ragnenss Realm, and Moraham.. Instently Brand Goldwyn attacked him starting a roit in the meeting palce and meny died. Adolar would escape but soon learn that this resuted in a great war. Great War: He would defend against Andeals attacks, sending for aid sent his envoys to his potantaly allies,to Retoro Giuseppe of Imorka, to Express Ishani of Sea-Isil as her nation was powerfull, to queen Aeisha of the Mazol warrior women as they were enimies of Kemalaer related to the Rogrez by ancient blood, and even Bloodking Jerago Herwig of the bleekland vampres, hopeing to turn the vampire’s raiders away from his vassles in In-Dork and at his enamies. Personality: Adolar was an impulsive young man known for his great ambition and drive to serve the land of Rogrez. He was a charismatic speaker with a cunning wit, both he used to his advantage. He had a great hatred of the Elves leading to his oppression of that race. Powers: Silver Tong: He has much Charisma Genius Intelligence: He is known for his scheming and intellect. Average swordsman Titles: Relationships: Friends: Rodrego Grinif: He was friends with his cousin the king of Rogrez Teofil Zerbraca: He was a mentor to the young In-Dork giving him much power. Trivia: * His main gouls is the empowerment of rogrez and the Defeat of Elvenkind. Category:Humans Category:Chancellor of Rogrez Category:Rogrez Category:Noble